Solo uno
by LC Rina
Summary: No es una historia impactante, ni un romance como nunca ha habido. Como dicen; primer amor hay uno solo, y este es el mío. Nada más.


Esto no es fluff, es solo una historia hecha por las ganas de escribir algo. Tampoco es NanoFate, hay, pero lo principal es Hayate. Es corta, y aún así siento que está bien.

**Disclaimer:** Aparte de la personalidad de Hayate, los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Solo uno**

**-º-º-º-º-  
**

Si alguien me preguntaba si creía en el amor a primera vista, solía responder con un rotundo no.

Después de conocerla a _ella_… sigo firme con lo mío.

Aunque admito que hubo un momento en el que quise creer en ello. Todo gracias a Fate T. Harlaown, mi mejor amiga.

Fate es una guapísima e inteligente rubia, alta, amable, de buen corazón —_tal vez demasiado buena para su propio bien_—, atlética y bastante ¿Cómo decirlo?... lenta, muy lenta, para algunas cosas.

Por eso es algo que todavía me sorprende cómo ella, con una agilidad mental que es comparable a la de un caracol con atrofia muscular, logró sobrepasarme a mí en este asunto del amor. En serio, la chica no es capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás —_ni los de ella misma _— hasta que prácticamente se los griten en la cara.

Bueno, el asunto es que la razón de esto llegó en forma de una linda cobriza con brillantes ojos azul lavanda; Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.

Era nuestro primer día de instituto, Fate y yo estábamos celebrando que habíamos quedado en la misma clase y comenzamos a platicar de lo que se vendría ese particular año. Ok, más bien fue un monólogo de mi parte, porque sin que me diera cuenta la atención de mi amiga ya estaba en otro lado, en alguien.

Recuerdo haber estado diciendo algo sobre el festival cultural de ese Instituto… o quizás hablando de la diferencia entre tubérculos y bulbos… Cuando de pronto veo a mi lado y Fate ya no estaba, se había quedado unos pasos atrás con expresión ida. Me acerqué y traté de llamar su atención, pero no lo logré.

Curiosa y —_¿por qué no admitirlo?_— algo molesta con mi amiga, seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con una chica, como de nuestra edad, un poco más alta que yo, parada en medio del gentío, justo como Fate, devolviéndole la mirada.

El qué fuerza mística hizo que sus miradas se encontraran entre tanta gente sigue siendo un misterio. También lo sigue siendo el por qué esa vez me quedé ahí, de pie, a una distancia prudente de Fate, observándolas a ambas.

Sé que Fate nunca olvidará la imagen de esa cobriza con su cabello ondeando al son de los pétalos de cerezo y yo sé que nunca olvidaré la imagen de dos chicas que se encontraron en un mar de figuras andantes y que, por un momento, hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera solo para ellas.

O al menos así lo sentí, permaneciendo ahí en silencio, sabiéndome ajena al vínculo que habían formado, uno que escapaba a mi definición,… una especie de palpable corriente eléctrica entre ambas.

Tardé un tiempo en decidir si eso me entristecía o no. Llegué a la conclusión que sí… y no.

Esa vez la conexión fue rota por las amigas de la chica, quienes la arrastraron sin haberse percatado de la situación. Así el tiempo recuperó su ritmo y seguimos con nuestras vidas, pero Fate estuvo volando todo el día, yo sabía que su mente seguía con aquella cobriza que le había robado unos cuantos segundos, quizás un par de latidos, tal vez unos pocos suspiros y a lo mejor algo más.

No tardamos en descubrir la identidad de dicha muchacha. Bueno, más bien _tardé_ en descubrir la identidad de la joven, que si fuera por Fate… Digamos que la quiero mucho, pero a veces me pregunto qué haría sin mí.

Su nombre era, como ya he dicho, Nanoha, una chica de la otra clase. Una de sus amigas, Suzuka, quedó con nosotras y yo, como a veces tengo mis arranques de chica social —_con algo de interés esta vez, un poco—,_ me acerqué para entablar una relación de buenos términos, que sin darme cuenta se transformó en amistad ya que la chica de por sí es muy simpática. Y era amiga del interés secreto-no-tan-secreto de mi mejor amiga, razón original para hablarle.

Sin embargo, resultó que ni siquiera fue necesario intervenir. Es cierto, íbamos con Suzuka y Fate a la hora de almuerzo a juntarnos con Nanoha y Alisa, sin que Fate supiera, pero apenas se vieron perdieron noción de nosotras, avanzaron a su encuentro, como hechizadas, y mantuvieron un elocuente intercambio de palabras, algo como esto:

"…Hola" dijo casi en un susurro Nanoha, algo apenada.

"Hola…" le respondió Fate en similares condiciones, solo que más roja.

Y solo así, inició todo.

Todas nos hicimos amigas, nos juntábamos en los recesos, después de clases, estudiábamos juntas, nos divertíamos… Y las cosas entre Fate y Nanoha iban viento en popa, no tardaron mucho en hacer público lo evidente, tanto para los demás como ellas mismas, y se convirtieron en una adorable y ultra azucarada parejita.

Yo sabía desde el primer momento que eso terminaría por suceder y la razón de sentir un dejo de tristeza era por la, puedo decir ahora, ridícula idea de perder a mi mejor amiga. Quizás me tomó algo de tiempo el darme cuenta que eso no era ni es posible, ya que Nanoha y Fate tienen un vínculo mágico que es algo que solo ellas podrían comprender, pero Fate y yo también tenemos una conexión especial, la de mejores amigas, la que nace de conocerse desde que tienes uso de razón, de hacer de la otra una hermana y una parte de ti que entiendes mejor que a ti misma. Eso nunca cambiaría.

Por eso era feliz por Fate, y por Nanoha. Aunque una parte de mí sentía cierta envidia, deseaba lo que ellas tenían…

Así fue que decidí abrirme a la posibilidad del amor y comencé a fijarme en mi alrededor.

'_El que busca, encuentra'_ dicen y yo me pregunto ¿quién fue el tarado que hizo popular esa frase? Obviamente no se había puesto en la odisea de encontrar pareja, quizás buscaba un zapato o un calcetín, hasta para un animal serviría la frasecita, pero no para una pareja.

Digo "pareja" porque no tenía muy claro si buscaba novio o novia, hasta el día de hoy no lo tengo muy claro, de hecho. Simplemente sabía que quería a alguien y si Fate encontró ese alguien inesperadamente, sin fijarse en ese tipo de detalles ¿por qué yo no?

El tiempo pasaba y me hacía vieja… Bueno, no tanto así, pero unos meses de búsqueda infructífera dejan a cualquiera con deficiencia en el departamento de paciencia con el ánimo por los suelos.

Decidí, entonces, que el amor no era lo mío.

Y como si las leyes de Murphy no fueran lo suficiente pesimistamente acertadas… la encontré, cuando ya no la buscaba.

Lo que buscaba para ese entonces era un buen libro y encontré; un libro, que no era el que buscaba; una chica cayendo sobre mí, que no me lo esperaba; una mano torcida y unos cuantos moretones, que por nada era lo que deseaba.

Si tengo que hacer una recreación de escena sería algo como esto: linda chica castaña va recorriendo los pasillos de la biblioteca en busca de algo que sacie su voraz apetito lector, sin molestar a nadie, ajena al mundo gracias a la magia de los audífonos. De pronto, chica rubia resbala de la alta escalera en la cual estaba encaramada para alcanzar un libro, tal vez por ser torpe o llevar falda demasiado larga, y termina usando —sin querer— a la inocente castaña, que solo pasaba por ahí, de cojín, que no fue alertada por el grito —gracias a los audífonos— y solo se enteró con el golpe.

Tirada en el suelo, adolorida, con un libro abierto sobre la cabeza y un cuerpo aplastándome, no atiné a nada más que quejarme.

"Auch…"

"¡Oh, disculpa!" se apresuró en decir la chica y levantarse casi como impulsada por un resorte. "¿Estás bien?" agregó.

"Lo estaré… eventualmente"

Se veía realmente apenada, así que preferí no mencionarle el punzante dolor en la mano. Con la que tenía todavía buena, cogí el libro y se lo pasé luego de incorporarme. Acepté sus disculpas, asegurándole que no había sido nada —_grave, al menos _— y me despedí.

Eso fue todo. El primer encuentro. Sin mayor impresión.

Luego de eso nos encontramos unas cuantas veces más en la biblioteca y conversamos un poco. Básicamente porque ella se percató de los vendajes en mi mano y se sintió culpable, me tardó al menos unos tres encuentros que dejara de preguntar "¿Cómo está tu mano?".

Al principio un trato casual, de dos desconocidas que se conocieron por accidente, literalmente, y de a poco empezamos a charlar más.

Así me enteré que su nombre era Carim, una aplicada chica de último año que aspiraba a estudiar traducción y pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando y leyendo. Le gustaban los idiomas, las culturas extranjeras y el té con leche.

De a poco comenzamos a pasar más y más tiempo juntas. Carim se convirtió en parte de mi rutina diaria. Tal vez fue por eso que terminamos saliendo.

Sí, no fue una cosa de amor a primera vista, ni de un interés que no pudiera sacarme de la cabeza.

No fue que fuera la persona más interesante que había conocido, era interesante, pero había otras personas mucho más. No fue que Carim fuera una chica de belleza incomparable, era guapa, pero no una súper modelo. No fue porque tuviera un físico engatusador, que con los trajes que te recuerdan a una monja que andaba vestida siempre, si no fuera por una idea a la piscina no me entero de que la chica era bien proporcionada. No fue que me hiciera reír cada vez que estaba con ella, era simpática, pero las bromas no eran lo suyo, ni para hacerlas ni para aceptarlas. No fue que su mirada me hechizara, ella me miraba y tenía lindos ojos. No fue que su sonrisa me quitara el aliento, sonreía, y yo con ella. No fue un flechazo, no fueron suspiros robados, no fue un corazón con arritmia, no fue el tiempo que se detenía,… no fue magia.

Fue más bien costumbre.

Me acostumbré a tener a Carim en mi vida, me acostumbré tanto que se convirtió en parte de ella. Si no estaba, algo me faltaba. Así de simple.

Recuerdo que me gustaba sacarle fotos cuando no estaba prestando atención. A pesar de ser una chica bastante guapa, no le gustaba mucho que le tomaran fotografías. Y la verdad es que no le hacían mucha justicia, se veía diez veces mejor en persona.

Habían unos muy escasos momentos en que quedaba perfecta, esos pequeños momentos que quieres robar del tiempo. Para mí, esos momentos eran cuando Carim estaba concentrada en algo, sobretodo en su lectura, su expresión era seria, pero pacífica, a veces solía sonreír, era una de esas sonrisas sinceras, y ella parecía mezclarse con el escenario, justo cuando la luz que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales le daba en el rostro y los demás rayos le otorgaban a la biblioteca un aire místico, ella, ajena al mundo, se fundía con el entorno y se convertía en parte de la composición. Si ella no hubiera estado, sencillamente, el retrato no hubiera sido tan perfecto, como si le faltara una pieza.

En esos momentos, el silencio era mi mejor aliado. Yo la observaba y nada más. Me gustaba hacerlo.

Paulatinamente empecé a observarla más, a prestar más atención a sus gestos, incluso los más pequeños. Al principio creía que era porque buscaba más de esos momentos que pudiera quitarle al tiempo una imagen para preservar, pero luego descubrí que era solo porque me agradaba observarla. A veces sonreía al hacerlo, y nunca supe por qué.

De pronto, mi mente estaba repleta de imágenes de ella. Y no eran composiciones perfectas, eran solo Carim.

Carim sonriendo, Carim molesta, Carim leyendo, Carim tomando un helado, Carim estudiando, Carim mirándome… y sonriendo luego.

Cuando me di cuenta, analicé racionalmente la situación y llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez me estaba gustando.

De la misma manera, con esa idea en mente, me planteé un par de dudas; Si así fuera, ¿qué esperaba yo de eso? ¿Quería que Carim fuera mi novia? ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad para ello? ¿Qué pensaría ella?

Ahí me di cuenta que en lo relacionado al amor o relaciones, no sabía nada de Carim. No tocábamos esos temas, ¿para qué? No se había dado la ocasión, quizás uno que otro comentario vago que típico y se daban por ver una escena NanoFate, pero nada más.

Si quería lograr algo, primero debía averiguar un poco. Y un día como cualquier otro —_creo que fue mientras caminábamos a una de sus librerías favoritas_—, así lo hice.

"¿Y entonces tú qué?" pregunté lo más casual que pude.

"¿Qué de qué?" me miró extrañada.

"¿Prefieres chicos o chicas?"

Por supuesto que no lo hice tan de la nada, tampoco soy tan desatinada. Justo acabábamos de despedirnos de Fate y Nanoha y la zona por la que caminábamos estaba repleta de parejas. Bueno, quizás tres o cuatro, suficientes para mí. Esperé que ella le prestara atención a alguna para preguntar.

"…No lo sé" respondió tras una pausa, agachando la cabeza apenada.

"¿Entonces te da igual el género?"

"Supongo" reconoció recuperándose un poco, "Lo que importa es que haya amor ¿no?"

"Uhm," no lo negué, pero tampoco asentí, el asunto de 'amor' seguía siendo demasiado para mí.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" cuestionó luego de un rato. Respondí mirando al frente con indiferencia.

"Curiosidad."

Pasaron unos segundos y noté la mirada de Carim sobre mí, entonces me di cuenta que había fallado en la actuación de "No es importante" al mantenerme seria.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, formulé una de mis mejores sonrisas pícaras.

"La verdad es que quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad, ya veo que sí."

"¿Ehhh?", su cara era de foto.

"También me preguntaba qué hace una chica tan guapa sola… ¿quizás eres demasiado exigente?"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¿Entonces tengo chance?"

"¡Hayate!", ella me dio un empujoncito y yo me limité a reír.

Es curioso cómo a veces se bromea con lo que de verdad se siente, por eso no debería extrañar que las personas no tomen en serio cuando eres honesto. Creo que todo va con el juego de pretender.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, y esa pequeña conversación se convirtió en una de las muchas que teníamos.

Aun así, algo pareció cambiar. O tal vez fue que yo estaba más atenta o paranoica. No lo sé. De alguna forma, actuábamos normal, pero por otro lado se sentía completamente diferente. Sonrisas y miradas, roces y bromas, una extraña complicidad, un curioso juego.

Si voy en retrospectiva, las cosas casi desde el inicio fueron así, mas no significaban nada especial, creo que es uno quien les otorga el significado a las cosas, dependiendo de sus sentimientos.

Ahora había un algo oculto, un pequeño secreto compartido, un simpático "a ver quién lo dice primero", porque estaba segura, la cosa no era solo mía, era cuestión de ambas.

Como la paciencia es una virtud de la cual carezco, decidí ceder, y así llegó la _declaración,_ que por supuesto no iba a ser con parafernalia y palabras adornadas. Ni siquiera fue una declaración propiamente tal, sino que fue un "dejar en manifiesto cierta situación".

"¿Cómo dices novia en inglés?" Le pregunté de la nada en una de las sesiones de estudio.

"_Girlfriend_" respondió sin quitar la vista de los apuntes.

"¿Y cómo le preguntas a alguien si quiere ser tu novia?"

"_Will you be my girlfriend?_"

"Acepto."

Estoy segura que pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella procesara. Los conté, al llegar al cinco fue como si su cerebro hiciera 'clic' y entonces abrió sus ojos y levantando la cabeza exaltada.

"¡¿Qué?"

"Acepto," repetí inmutable, "seré tu novia."

"Pe-pero yo solo estaba traduciendo…"

"Demasiado tarde, ya somos pareja."

"Pero…"

"¿No quieres?" Ella agachó su cabeza y el sonrojo que hasta entonces era imperceptible, se volvió de un simpático tono rosa. Tras unos momentos, asintió levemente y solo así, se convirtió en mi novia, la primera.

Mi actuación de ese momento puede que no lo demostrara, pero de verdad estaba bastante nerviosa. En ocasiones agradezco el tener ese aire de no tomar nada en serio, tontear con todo.

Ese día la fui a dejar a su casa. Nada nuevo, la caminata fue normal, caminamos cerca, pero sin tomarnos de la mano, tampoco hablamos mucho,… y aún así algo se sentía diferente en el ambiente, ¿nervios?

Quedamos una frente a la otra al lado de la reja de entrada. Ella estaba muy callada y con la cabeza gacha, probablemente todavía asimilando el cambio en nuestra relación. Yo, al menos, todavía lo hacía.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿paso por ti mañana?", necesitaba un tema, lo que fuera, que me mirara.

"¿Eh?", me miró, "Claro" y sonrió.

"De acuerdo, entonces…", estaba por irme, pero sentía que debía hacer algo, hacer notar el cambio. "Bueno, ya que ahora eres mi novia…", lo dije con tanta naturalidad que me sentí como una persona diferente. Me acerqué y le planté un beso en los labios.

Un beso simple, un roce, dos segundos, nada más. Y me separé.

"…está bien que haga eso ¿no?", terminé la frase inconclusa con una sonrisa.

Ella parecía sorprendida, pero no molesta, así que, todavía con la sonrisa, me di media vuelta para marcharme.

No alcancé a dar ni un paso cuando una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo e hizo girar, con cierta brusquedad. Miré extraña a Carim, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. No me dio tiempo ni de formular una pregunta antes de que me sujetara del hombro y capturara mis labios con los suyos.

Eso sí fue un **beso**. En toda la regla. Estaba tan estupefacta que no fui capaz de devolverlo, ni hacer nada, ni decir nada, incluso después de que se separara, yo seguía con cara de idiota, estoy segura.

Parpadeé un par de veces, hasta que al final logré cerrar la boca entreabierta. Carim me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa que no recordaba haberle visto antes (ya luego me haría asidua a ella).

"No te quieras pasar de lista", dijo con un tono suave y algo ronca "Sigo siendo mayor que tú."

Mis ojos se abrieron más, si eso era posible, ante esa declaración. Ella soltó una risita y entró en la casa, dejándome ahí sin terminar de procesar lo que había pasado.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me di cuenta de que estaba sola, y que mi corazón latía arrítmicamente. También comprendí que Carim me gustaba, mucho, más de lo que pensaba.

Suspiré y me fui a casa, con una sonrisa.

Las cosas no eran muy diferentes a cómo solían ser. Pasábamos tiempo juntas, caminábamos a casa, estudiábamos… Sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por el asunto de los besos y tomarse de la mano, era como seguir siendo amigas.

Por eso, a veces me preguntaba cómo nos vería la gente. Fate y Nanoha, por ejemplo, a ellas no era necesario verlas tomadas de la mano o algo así para darse cuenta que eran una pareja, bastaba ver cómo se miraban, la sonrisa cuando hablaban de la otra…

No podía evitar preguntarme si yo estaba o no enamorada. Y por más que lo pensé, nunca llegué a una respuesta, al menos no pensándolo.

La respuesta llegó a mí un día, cuando ya había dejado de pensar en ello.

Fue un día doloroso, la abuela de Carim, esa de quien siempre hablaba y que era su familiar más cercano, murió. A pesar de que yo sabía que ella estaba peor que nadie, fue quien organizó la ceremonia, porque su madre estaba destrozada.

Durante todo el velorio ella se mantuvo estoica, y yo a su lado.

Lo que pasó después fue otro asunto; cuando esa noche por fin nos quedamos a solas, en un rincón del jardín, ella se derrumbó. Literalmente. Me estaba dando la espalda, lo primero que me alertó fue un espasmo, seguido de un sollozo, una fracción de segundo más tarde estaba agachada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, llorando amargamente.

Sin perder tiempo, la abracé y la forcé a mirarme. Sentía mis ojos arder, pero no dejaría las lágrimas salir. Me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, en donde creo haberle transmitido lo que sentía, que estaba ahí para ella. Se abrazó con fuerza a mí, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y lloró, lloró como nunca. Yo no podía hacer más que abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Jamás pensé que vería a Carim así algún día, nunca la había visto llorar, pero en ese preciso instante decidí que no quería que eso sucediera de nuevo, no me gustaba, lo odiaba, me dolía. Mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por respirar luchando contra una opresión en el pecho hasta entonces desconocida y soportando un dolor desgarrador en el corazón, lo entendí. Si ella sufría, yo sufría. Su felicidad, era la mía. Ella era mi felicidad. Simplemente así, supe que estaba enamorada.

A partir de ahí, se podría decir que nuestra relación cambió, dio un paso al frente, avanzó, progresó, pasó al siguiente nivel, se hizo más profunda,… cómo quieran decirlo. No me importa.

La verdad es que justamente de eso se trata; que no me importaba. No me importaba cómo nos viera la gente, éramos ella y yo, y eso bastaba. Ella me quería y yo la quería. Nos comunicábamos con una sonrisa, y sonreíamos, simplemente porque sí.

Ya no conversábamos tanto, no era necesario, disfrutábamos el silencio, nuestra compañía. De alguna forma, el solo hecho de tomarle la mano para caminar sin decir palabra era un acto muy íntimo.

No sé muy bien cómo explicar el cómo fueron las cosas con palabras, pero las mejores cosas de la vida son aquellas que no se pueden explicar. Para mí, ese tiempo lo fue. El mejor período que recuerdo.

De las muchas cosas que aprendí, pensé y acepté en ese tiempo, una fue que Carim, esa chica que se cayó sobre mí en la biblioteca, aquella que no me flechó, ni era tan interesante, ni la más guapa, esa joven que de a poco fue formando parte de mi vida, se transformó en mi primer amor.

No porque fuera la primera persona que me gustó, ni mi primera pareja. Fue la primera persona por la cual sentí cosas inimaginables, por la cual hice cosas que nunca pensé que haría, esa persona que me hizo perder la razón en momentos, que me hizo sentir las cosas más puras —_y otras no tanto—_, esa persona que me hizo feliz sólo con mirarme, sonreírme o estando a mi lado… Justamente, esas personas, son el **primer amor** de alguien. Carim fue el mío, y nunca la podré olvidar.

Sé que suena cursi, pero hey, yo también leí por la web cosas cursis, memes románticos y lo demás ¿Quién puede culparme?

Durante ese tiempo yo vivía en la maravillosa ilusión de la ignorancia, en ese ensueño de que todo es perfecto y seguirá así. No puedo culparme, el amor hace que uno pierda la razón y el primer amor hace que se camine por la inocencia de desconocer el final, olvidar que existe.

Mi final, nuestro final, no fue espectacular, ni dramático. Tal como empezó, un día, sin más, se acabó.

No fue que se acabara el amor o que nos peleáramos demasiado. Tampoco fue porque existiera un tercero.

No hubo nadie más, ni peleas, ni gritos, ni llantos. Solo un adiós.

"Hayate," me llamó un día, "tengo algo que decirte." Estábamos en la biblioteca, ella cerró su libro y me miró. Yo también aparté mi vista de la revista que estaba leyendo para mirarla.

Esa frase es una muy temida, no augura nada bueno, se usa para tratar algo serio, es como si el solo mencionarla cambiara el _switch_ de las personas para formar el ambiente. Sin embargo, yo no sentí nervios, ni ansiedad. Todo era normal, un día como cualquier otro.

"Una vez que termine el curso, me mudaré a Inglaterra," dijo.

Escuché todo lo demás que dijo, pero no le presté demasiada importancia, lo importante ya estaba dicho. Ella soñaba con estudiar traducción y hacerlo en el extranjero, donde tenía familia, era la mejor opción.

Después de su explicación, se quedó callada unos momentos, esperando mi reacción. No me entristecí, ni me enojé, ni lloré, ni mostré expresión alguna.

"No pienses que por eso dejas de ser mi novia," dije tranquilamente, "mientras estés en Japón sigues siendo mía."

Ella mostró una sonrisa leve, para luego retomar su lectura. Yo hice lo mismo. No había nada más que decir.

No volvimos a hablar del tema, seguimos con nuestros días normales hasta la graduación, posteriormente llegaron las vacaciones y así tuvimos más tiempo para estar juntas. Ella se iría el último día de vacaciones. No decíamos nada, pero era inevitable sentir que el tiempo iba en reversa, se agotaban los momentos, lo nuestro terminaba.

Hubo una despedida, sí, pero no fue nada demasiado especial. Amigos y familia, algo simple. Regalos y mejores deseos, uno que otro llorón, muchas risas, varias charlas, quizás algún ebrio. Fue una agradable noche en que se podían ver algunas estrellas, no más de lo normal, ni menos, solo las suficientes para recordar que siguen ahí.

El día que se fue, solo éramos las dos en el aeropuerto, su madre nos llevó y se despidió tranquilamente, sabía que vería a su hija en las próximas vacaciones.

No recuerdo que hayamos dicho nada especial o hecho algo particularmente memorable. Estuvimos juntas hasta el último minuto. Cuando se hizo la última llamada a su vuelo, nos quedamos mirando unos instantes y nos besamos.

No fue un beso de película, ni uno apasionado, tampoco uno profundo, fue solo un beso, uno simple. Al separarnos nos dijimos "adiós", ni siquiera un "nos vemos" o "espero volver a verte", nada de eso. Fue una despedida y ya.

La vi irse con su maleta. Ella no volteó, ni yo la seguí. Simplemente así, se terminó.

No hubo llantos, ni promesas. Sólo una chica que se alejaba de otra arrastrando una pequeña maleta.

Podría decir que en ese momento el mundo se derrumbó bajo mis pies, pero no es cierto, el mundo seguía ahí, sin importarle que yo perdiera mi primer amor. Y al día siguiente seguiría estando, y al subsiguiente y así.

Si lloré alguna vez después de eso es algo que nunca diré, no le veo el caso. Si hubo días que pasara todo el día pensando en ella, tampoco. Noches sin dormir, comidas sin terminar, días de silencio, absolutamente nada importa ya.

La vida no se acabó. La vida seguía, solo que sin Carim en ella. Quisiera yo o no.

Fue un episodio más y la función continúa…

Eso dejaría la pregunta de ¿qué aprendí de este episodio? Porque se supone que todo tiene una moraleja, entonces ¿Qué me enseñó Carim? Digo, aparte de mejorar mi inglés y otras asignaturas, creo que la idea es pensar en algo más espiritual ¿no?

Carim no fue mi amor a primera vista, tampoco sé si fue el más grande amor de mi vida o si estamos destinadas a estar juntas y quizás, algún día… ¿pero eso importa?

Una vez leí por ahí hay una razón para que las personas que se quedan en tu pasado no estén en tu futuro, y vuelvo a repetir ¿qué importa? Fue lindo mientras duró, lo disfruté, pero sigo prefiriendo vivir el día a día sin preocuparme demasiado por lo que vendrá. Carim por supuesto que no iba a poder cambiar eso, mas sí pudo enseñarme que yo también soy capaz de amar a alguien.

Y entonces, como conclusión ¿Qué aprendí del amor?

Que es una especie de enfermedad que nos vuelve idiotas.

Lo peor de todo es que somos felices siendo idiotas.

El amor te eleva y te arrastra, jugando contigo como si fueras un muñeco de trapo en una montaña rusa, y si termina te deja sangrando en el piso con heridas invisibles, pero duraderas. Al final lo que te queda son unas cuantas increíbles memorias que, esas sí, duran toda la vida.

Si alguien me preguntara qué aprendí de mi primer amor, respondería: Que no es el último, pero es único.

El primer amor nunca se olvida, puede que en el futuro hayan más chicas (o chicos, aún no lo sé bien), pero sólo habrá una Carim Gracia, ella siempre será la _primera_.

* * *

De acuerdo, siempre he dicho que escribir con Hayate ayuda mucho, es súper simple, quizás porque su personalidad es 70% fanmade. Pareja para ella no me la hago realmente con nadie, pero bueno, supongo que opté por la debilidad de las rubias.

Esto va dedicado para **Tsu** (Lady Tsunderella) que tuvo una semana pesada y quería ver algún escrito y también para otra amiga que lo que más necesita ahora es algo no-cursi. Un presente para ustedes, chicas :3

¿Las demás cosas? Sí, las terminaré... eventualmente. He escrito otras cosas nada que ver y no quería subir nada hasta terminar lo que falta, pero bueno...

Comentarios, chocolates, amenazas y todo lo demás son bien recibidos~ (Igual, se prefieren los chocolates)


End file.
